


sweater weather

by spookysunflower



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, M/M, Mistletoe, Shyan Secret Santa, Shyan Writing Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysunflower/pseuds/spookysunflower
Summary: ryan spends christmas eve snowed in shane's apartment. he won't stop bitching about the cold. shane warms him up.





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/gifts).



“Dammit, Shane how cold do you keep your apartment?” 

Ryan was shivering on Shane’s couch covered in about 3 blankets, still cold. His teeth were practically chattering.

“I keep it at 70, which is a perfectly normal temperature by the way, Californians are just wimps.” Shane smirked.

“Fuck off, Shane.” Ryan said as he burrowed down further into Shane’s sofa. 

Shane’s flight had been cancelled. He was supposed to visit his family in Illinois for the holidays but of course his Christmas Eve flight got cancelled. At least he wasn’t snowed in the airport. That was a tough year.

Ryan had come over when he heard Shane was spending Christmas in Los Angeles after all. He meant to just stay for an hour or so and head back to his parents house, but it had snowed a surprising amount since he got here. 

“Harsh words coming from the guy I’m letting take up my whole couch.” Shane was attempting to light his gas lit fireplace. He didn’t seem to be freezing like Ryan, wearing pajama pants and a short sleeved shirt. Ryan noticed his underwear peeking out from Shane’s waistband and noticed little reindeer were on them. 

After a lot of fiddling with the fireplace and jokes from Ryan about Shane’s inability to light a gas lit fireplace after just calling Ryan a wimp, there was a glowing fire in Shane’s little apartment on Christmas Eve. 

The snow outside was coming down in flurries and reminded him of home. The pitiful amount or lack of snow L.A. gets compared to his hometown always made him homesick. Ths snow, despite being what caused his flight to be cancelled, also happened to make him feel more festive than he had all month. 

He was quite alright with spending Christmas Eve in a warm, cozy apartment with Ryan Bergara. Perfectly alright with it in fact.

“Shane?” Ryan had wrapped one of his blankets around his head and looked just adorable.

“Yeah, Ry?” Shane had some soot on the tip of his nose. 

Ryan let out a giggle. “You got some, uh, soot on your nose. You look like an evil rudolph.” 

“Oh shi-” Ryan reached out to wipe the soot off and just smeared it more. Shane squirmed, laughing. “Ryan, stop, I don’t even believe you.”

“Hey!” Ryan raised his hand to reveal a smudge on thumb. “Look what you did to me, you evil rudolph!”

Shane scoffed, offended. “Why do I have to be evil? Can’t I just be a regular reindeer? They all have black noses!” 

Ryan snorted at that.“Where’s the fun in that, Madej? Evil rudolph is much more on brand for you.” Ryan kept giggling, surrounded by blankets and Shane thought Ryan looked more relaxed than he had been in months. Happy, goofy Ryan. 

Shane punched him lightly in the arm as he got up. “Do you want hot chocolate? To go with your fire and blankets?”

Ryan leapt up from the couch, “I can make my own hot cocoa thank you very much.” 

“Oh please, go ahead.” Shane ran around Ryan to leap onto the couch, wrapping in Ryan’s still warm blankets. They smelled like Ryan too.

Ryan opened the fridge. “Where’s the fucking milk in this place?”

~

Ryan settled back into Shane’s couch, the blankets practically swallowing him. 

“Are you still cold?” 

“Hmmm..maybe a little. The hot cocoa helps.” Ryan’s cheeks were pink and flushed.

Shane was sitting beside Ryan on the couch, his head barely touching Shane’s arm. Shane tried not to picture how couple-y this all looked. But really, so what if it did. 

They were flipping through channels, trying to find a decent Christmas movie.

“It’s all just A Christmas Story.” 

“It’s a classic, Ryan.” Shane got up from the couch, heading towards his room.

“Where you going?” Ryan sipped his hot cocoa, trying not to burn his mouth. 

“To get your first present.” Shane disappeared down the hall.

First present? thought Ryan.

Shane came back wearing a black and yellow sweater with the word Skeptic embroidered across the front. He handed Ryan his sweater, which had Believer on it in the same pattern except it was blue and white.

“Shane!” Ryan jumped up, stumbling towards Shane, a huge smile on his face. 

“Merry Christmas buddy.” 

“I love it.” He pulled the sweater over his head, making his hair stand up every which way. “Thanks, Shane.” 

Shane’s face was glowing pink from the heat of the fire. “You’re welcome. Now stop complaining about how damn cold it is.”

Shane had lit a fire, put on a Christmas movie, made hot chocolate, and now was giving Ryan a gift. He didn’t deserve this.

~

They hadn’t discussed the kiss. The mistletoe kiss from two days at Buzzfeed’s annual Christmas party. Where Ryan may or may not have drunkenly corned Shane under the mistletoe hung right above the doorway in the main lobby. 

Ryan wasn’t drunk exactly, just tipsy from some spiked eggnog and Shane had just arrived. He hadn’t seen Shane in a few days, and knew Shane was going out of town soon. He did not think it through. Why the fuck did I pick the Christmas party?

He had dragged Shane’s hand and pulled him through the crowded, lit room. “I wanna show you something,” Shane could tell Ryan was a little drunk. Shane peered up at what Ryan was looking at, under the decorated doorway with a little green plant underneath it. 

“Ohhhhh you want me to plant one of you, Bergara?” Shane didn’t even look surprised.

“No.” Ryan tried to look annoyed. “I didn’t even know this was here.” 

“You’re such an idiot.” And then Shane was grabbing Ryan’s face like they had done this a thousand times. He tasted like peppermint schnapps. The kiss was quick, maybe 4 seconds. But Ryan hadn’t been able to think about anything else since. And then it was over and Ryan ran off, his heart pounding as he went to down another eggnog. 

~

So Ryan was here, on Shane’s couch on Christmas Eve, without a gift, bitching about the cold. God, he was a mess.

Ryan had actually gotten Shane a gift this year. It was in his apartment because he really hadn’t planned on staying here all night, but he’s here now and he won’t leave Shane alone on Christmas Eve. Also, the man is giving him hot cocoa and fuzzy sweaters and damn if this wasn’t the coziest couch he’s ever laid on.

Ryan let Shane pick the Christmas movie. He picked some old black and white movie he insisted Ryan would like. Ryan didn’t protest. Shane was leaning into him on the couch, both of them in their sweaters. Shane was so warm. Ryan was still cold somehow. 

Ryan rubbed his hands together to warm them up. Shane turned to Ryan. “Do you need hand warmers?” Shane was close enough to Ryan now that he could feel his breath on him. He smelled like peppermint.

“No,” Ryan scooted closer into Shane. “How are you so warm?” 

“I told you, I’m not a fuckin wimp.” Shane had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Warm me up then, Tough Guy.” Ryan blushed, and turned so Shane couldn’t see. Shane was blushing too. Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan’s torso.

Ryan jumped a little. “Hey! I’m ticklish, asshole!”

“Oh, are you?” Shane took that as an invitation to tickle him. Ryan shrieked and leapt off the couch. Shane grabbed the sleeve of his sweater and pulled him back on the couch. 

“Shane! Shane stop!” Ryan was wheezing now, Shane pushed his hands farther up Ryan’s torso. Jesus, his hands were warm. 

“You’re freezing.” A look came over Shane. He leaned down and whispered, “Mistletoe, part 2?” 

Ryan nodded, not able to say anything. Shane leaned into Ryan, cupping the side of his face. Ryan’s stomach was doing backflips. He smiled and broke away for a moment, staring into Shane’s face. “Are you sure, big guy?”

“This is your second gift, asshole.” 

“Only second gift?” Ryan’s torso felt like it was on fire from Shane’s hand still touching him there. It was so intimate, them like this on Christmas Eve. It was so intimate and comfortable but so scary. 

“Yeah, but only if you want it.” Shane looked more serious now. “I’m not taking this gift back, Ryan.” A long silence followed. “If that’s what you mean.”

“No, Shane. I think I’ll keep this one.” He gently pushed Shane so he was sitting on his lap now, kissing his friend feverishly. Shane’s hands were still burning on his skin.

Shane started to rip off Ryan’s sweater. “Be careful, I actually wanna wear that again.” 

Shane laughed. “Okay, Ry. I’ll put it on the chair.” He tossed the sweater on the back of his recliner. 

Ryan put his hands on Shane’s shoulders. Ryan stopped Shane before he kissed him again.

“This is for real, right?” Ryan looked worried.

“Ryan, it’s Christmas Eve and we’re with each other because we both want to be. I think it’s pretty damn real.”

Ryan swallowed. “Okay.” And they kissed again. And again. Shane’s sweater joined Ryan’s on the recliner.

The snow was still steadily falling down, some of it even sticking to the ground. 

Ryan stared at Shane’s reindeer briefs, trying not to giggle. “We’re not gonna be able to do this without laughing, are we?”

“I don’t know, man. You’re the one wearing fucking reindeer undies.” Shane rolled his eyes.

He planted a kiss on Ryan’s collarbone.

“Merry Christmas, Shane.” 

“Merry Christmas, Ryan.”

~

Ryan and Shane were exhausted. It was almost midnight. Ryan was almost asleep, Shane holding him on the couch, rubbing his shoulders, shirtless.

Shane snuck a kiss in between Ryan’s shoulder blades. Ryan sighed. The snow outside was starting to let up. The fire was still going strong. 

It was completely silent around them. Shane could only hear their breathing.

Ryan was finally starting to warm up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for abovetheruins for the shyan secret santa. this is crazy this is my second time writing for you! i hope you like it!


End file.
